Talk:Oceana Broadcasting System/S009
When you write: *''22.30-23.00'' (T): unknown as of now. **Spectators: T (?) Then, where does the (T) stand for and what is the ammount of spectators? Dr. Magnus 10:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :'T'elevision, as opposed to 'R'adio. The amount of spectators is the number of people watching your show at that date. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:32, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::The first show is done, like it? Dr. Magnus 10:48, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Looks okay :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:50, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks, hope this was what you had in mind! And I brought you guys a scoop: the premier of Keeping up with the Donia's, Lovia's first and so far only (crappy) reality show. Dr. Magnus 10:53, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, it's a very good show :P A little bit DWDD/Man bijt Hond-style. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:07, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::DWDD and Man bijt Hond did inspire me, yes, and maybe a little Letterman (a band playing, some jokes, that stuff, to make it more American). Dr. Magnus 11:11, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:18, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::And I'm trying to get at least one famous person in the show each time, so far so good! :P Dr. Magnus 07:28, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:29, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Do you wanna be on tonight, in the "election special"? :P Dr. Magnus 07:31, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Sounds okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:57, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Then you're in! :) Dr. Magnus 18:17, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I hope I won't regret it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:24, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Uncle Ygo and the audience are on your hands! Dr. Magnus 18:47, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:56, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Viewers! Darn, the ammount of viewers is rapidly declining! Dr. Magnus 11:20, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :That's because you have to make your shows up a bit faster. We can't have to wait two days each day before we know what has happened! I can understand you're not always perfectly in time, but a little bit updating would be nice and it would cause a huge increase in viewers :) Please also note that your show is not likely to reach more than 1500 viewers because of the time it's aired. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:31, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you like it so far? I try to do something different every time its aired. Dr. Magnus 11:39, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, it's very good. If you'd update it once every two days it's fine :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:43, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'll do that! Could you write a small article on the show in Hurbanova Novine? Doesn't have to be positive. Dr. Magnus 11:44, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hahaha :P Sure. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:45, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Your number of viewers will probably increase now, but please keep it a bit christelijk :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:13, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :I will try to keep it a bit Christian, but you told me not to make it too Christian orientated and like in any show, this one also has its flaws and things going wrong! We are no EO, are we? Ygo is the bad boy of Lovian television! :) Dr. Magnus 12:15, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::No!! Christian = religious christelijk, christelijk = beschaafd :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:01, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Beschaafd, as in civilised? Ouch, that's a tough one! Dr. Magnus 13:06, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah :P Ye can keep it a bit randig, but don't push over it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:07, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Gimme a list of things that are not allowed. Dr. Magnus 13:13, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hahaha, well, you know, touchy stuff. Naked people, insulting the Oceana culture :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:32, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Perhaps we could make a documentary called Nudism in Hurbanova (sponsored perhaps by the CCPL) --Semyon 13:34, November 20, 2010 (UTC)